


The Rumor Come Out...

by darkenergies



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Gen, actually everyone is probably a meme, knowledge of mystic messenger unnecessary but probably helpful, reita is a meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenergies/pseuds/darkenergies
Summary: ...Does Ruki-san Is Gay???or, the gazette discovers mystic messenger.or, more accurately, one of them does and everyone else is eventually dragged into hell.[DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is but i'm publishing it anyway
> 
> also if you're here for reituki, sorry but it's like. super minor

“Hey Rei, what are you looking at?” Uruha asked, sliding next to Reita on the couch at practice one day.

Uruha had noticed, like a true best friend, that Reita had been smiling at his phone more frequently. He’d been doing it for the past month, in fact. The flurry of followers and likes from the fans finding out about his Instagram should be over now. He hasn’t done anything else to screw with them since then. And Uruha knew he would be the first to know if Reita got a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Whatever.

Reita immediately blushed and turned away, hiding his phone screen with his hand. “It’s nothing, Uruha! Mind your own business!” he said, pushing his friend away playfully.

But he wasn’t fast enough for Uruha, who saw what looked like a new messenger app on the screen. Hmm. Interesting.

There were two ways for Uruha to get Reita to tell the truth: bug him until he did, or sneak up on him and look at the screen (and maybe, just maybe, figure out his passcode) when he wasn’t looking.

Uruha opted for the latter, knowing from years of experience how stubborn his friend could be. So he waited. He waited for nearly two weeks, seeking the perfect opportunity.

It arrived during another average rehearsal. Uruha was walking into the break room after talking to Aoi about a particular guitar part when he saw Reita on his phone, almost completely absorbed in that messenger app again. Almost, because Ruki was napping in Reita’s lap and so he was absentmindedly running his free hand through his hair. Perfect, Uruha thought, Reita has two distractions and won’t notice me.

Uruha quietly walked to the back of the couch, just far enough from Reita that he wouldn’t feel his breaths but close enough to see what was happening on his phone. After standing there for two minutes, Uruha was even more confused. First of all, Reita was doing whatever he was doing in English. Second, it didn’t seem to be any sort of normal messenger app; Reita wasn’t typing, only picking answers. Third...Uruha was nowhere near as good at English as Reita but…

“Reita, are you having some sort of gender crisis? Whoever you’re talking to seems to think you’re a girl…”

Uruha swore Reita jumped at least three inches into the air as he swung his head around to glare at him. “What the fuck are you doing there!?”

“Is that...some kind of...otome...game…?”

“It’s called Mystic Messenger,” Ruki piped up from Reita’s lap, clearly startled awake by Reita’s movement.

Uruha was still confused. “What?”

“Apparently it’s popular on the internet nowadays. Reita found it from lurking some of the international fans’ Twitters and decided to download it to ‘practice his English’ since apparently, they haven’t made a Japanese version yet.”

Reita, bright red, could only splutter a “I actually did catch a few grammatical errors so it is helping!” in response.

Uruha stared on as Ruki continued, completely ignoring Reita’s outburst. “He’s gotten way too much into it. He’s already compared the entire band to the characters. Apparently I’m Jumin and Zen’s lovechild if Jumin liked dogs not cats, whatever that means.”

“Okay...so is it an otome game, Reita? And are you having a crisis? As your friends, we are here t-”

Uruha was cut off by Reita’s outburst. “Oh my god Uruha, yes, it is an otome game but it’s deep and for your information there is actually a playable girl in it! Stop laughing at me; I know you’re doing it!”

“Reita...how could you?”

Reita buried his head in his hands, sandwiching Ruki’s head between his stomach and elbows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on a plane on my way to college so i haven't really bothered to edit it and it's kinda short and ehh sorry pals

Cheritz released the Japanese version of Mystic Messenger a while later, and Reita had convinced Uruha to download it against his better judgement.

And the fucker wouldn’t give him tips on how to play either. So Uruha had literally no idea what he was doing. At all.

All the notifications were seriously causing some issues with his schedule and he’d downloaded the game not even two full days ago. He didn’t stay up late into the night doing work like Ruki often did, but literally...this game was going to absolutely fuck up his sleep schedule. Why, exactly, were the characters up at 3 am every night?

Needless to say, Uruha was not a happy camper when he walked into a meeting one morning. He gratefully accepted a coffee from Kai before noticing Reita on the couch out of the corner of his eye, Ruki’s head leaning on his shoulder. Reita looked up and grinned at Uruha.

Asshole. He knew exactly the pain Uruha was going through. Uruha flipped Reita off in response..

Reita grinned wider, shoulders shaking as he desperately tried to hold back his laughter. Uruha glared. Ruki mumbled something and snuggled his head further into Reita’s shoulder at the agitation.

Then Reita and Ruki’s phones vibrated at the same time, startling Reita out of his laughter and Ruki awake. As the two checked their phones, Uruha looked around and blinked at Aoi, who seemed to be smirking at his phone as he stood in the doorway.

“Aoi, what the fuck,” came Ruki’s sleep-roughened voice.

Uruha had never been more confused in his life. Except maybe in his high school math class.

Before Uruha could figure out what was going on, Aoi made a strangled noise from the doorway as he seemed to be pulled outside by the collar, Kai’s silhouette behind him. The door shut.

“Okay,” Uruha asked no one in particular, “What the fuck just happened?”

\---

It was just his luck that when the band meeting actually started, Uruha had to step out the moment what had happened earlier was being discussed. It wasn’t his fault though. Seriously. Blame that stupid otome game.

He had been discreetly playing through a chat room under the meeting table with his phone in his lap. No big deal, really; everyone knew Uruha barely paid attention unless something actually required his opinion, which it usually didn’t. Kai and Ruki had a tendency to kick him under the table if needed.

The problem was that when Uruha finished the chat room, he thought he was done. It was perfect timing. He looked up for a second to see everyone glaring at a sheepish Aoi.

“Now,” said Kai, “about that photo Aoi tweeted earlier this morning…”

Then the Mystic Messenger incoming call jingle sounded from his lap and Uruha looked down to see Jaehee calling, the timer already counting down from ten. Shit. When had he accidentally unmuted his phone? “Sorry,” he said as he stood up and patted his pockets to make sure his headphones were in them, “I’ve got to take this call.”

“Did you change your ringtone?” Aoi asked, trying to change the subject away from his tweet, “I haven’t heard that before.”

Reita ended up facedown on the table, laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
